


I Will Always Choose You

by VioletTheOtaku98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTheOtaku98/pseuds/VioletTheOtaku98
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak met at the age of 8 and immediately become best friends.Dean was the popular jock dating the sexy student council member Lisa Braeden yet behind closed doors he is a boy taking care of his brother Sam making up for his deadbeat dad John.Castiel, a shy nerdy boy who was the second youngest of 4, his family was extremely religious so he could never tell them about his sexuality. Or of his deep love for his best friend.





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo This is my first fanfic so it's probably really bad but I hope you enjoy it! Stay fabulous my friends :)

# I Will Always Choose You

## Castiel's Pov

##  August 9th,1987, it was the start of my third-grade year at Chuck's Elementary School. It was the very day I met you, Dean Winchester. You strutted into Mrs.Naomi's classroom with a smug grin on your face. It was your first day here in Comrath, yet you had already grabbed up the whole's class attention. You introduced yourself cheerfully talking about how he was a hero who took care of his brother when his dad was away at 'work'. Back then I didn't know that by work you meant hung over, knocked out on the couch. You mentioned how you had dropped your adorable little brother Sam off at his kindergarten class, the same one as my little brother Gabriel. A blond-haired snot-nosed kid raised his hand to ask Dean about why he had so many bruises. I saw Dean's faces drop in horror, it was just for a second but I saw. I was the only one who saw. He laughed at the question retorting that the other day he was outside and saw a dog stuck in a ditch. He chanted that he jumped down and saved the dog's life. In reality it those bruises came from your dad, distraught that you had stolen a cream soup instead of miso soup from the local grocery store. After your introduction, you sat next to me. Not the popular kid's everyone liked. Not the cute girls that motioned for you to sit next to them. You sat next to me. The nerdy kid with glasses and always had his nose stuck inside a book. You told me 'how come such a pretty face like you is sitting alone while there's a group of cute girls right over there.' I remember how red my face must have been because shortly after you mentioned how I shouldn't be scared of girls and how I had turned into a strawberry. That was the first time I had ever gotten in trouble before, but it was worth it because that shared laugh was one of many. After the class, endless girls swarmed you to get to know more about the new cute boy. The boy consumed with freckles. A sharp jawline that could cute anything in half. Rusty brown hair that never could have a bad hair day. I grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the crowd down to the kindergarten class. You looked so perplexed that I would help you when we had just met. I felt my heart race beat so fast I could barely hear anything else. I murmured about how you mentioned your brother was in this class and how my brother was in this class too. I told him how I thought that I might as well go with you to pick up your brother. Sam ran out of the classroom and tackled you in a big bear hug telling him all about his first day. Gabriel skipped out of class with a lollipop stuck in his mouth. He noticed my new friend and gave me a small wink. Even at the age of 4, he knew I was gay, I didn't even know at this point. I said my goodbyes to you as we parted ways.


End file.
